


Yellow Is Imaginative

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace and Julius have their own colors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Is Imaginative

"Julius! Look what I found!" I cried happily, holding out a picture with two people, one smiling happily as he perched on the back of the sullen man.

"How old is that?" He asked, pausing from his pile of books on the floor.

"I don't know." My eyebrows furrowed in concentration as I tried to remember.

"Hey, Ace, do you remember these?" he held up some papers which I instantly recognized.

"No way!" I squealed in happiness as I raced to grab my old plans and strategies.

"You know, I tried to read them but I couldn't ever quite grasp the subject." He teased me, but it caused me to blush furiously as I knew he wasn't joking. In fact, he was trying me to give up the answer. Sadly, he would never know every single one of those plans was about him. He would never know that every single strategy was based on us. Not if I could help it.

"Your true color was always yellow though." Julius smiled at me sweetly.

"And yours was purple." I smiled as I nodded pointedly at his purple coat he always wore.

"For clarity." He smirked.

"Yellow is for imagination." I replied.

"You bet." Julius chuckled as he continued his book sorting. A small silence followed this exchange, leaving me with muddled thoughts.

"But you know…" Julius broke it. "I haven't always had that clarity." I tilted my head in confusion as I looked at him, but didn't comment. "It seems my mind is clogged with thoughts that are buzzing in my head like a wasp's nest." He murmured, looking deep into my eyes with his own violet.

"About what?" I whispered quietly. Julius stood and joined my side. He sat beside me and sighed, brushing his bangs from his face as he always did when he was nervous. Another silence, this one almost unbearably uncomfortable, as I waited his response.

"You." He whispered. I blinked in disbelief, which made Julius extremely self-conscious. "Maybe I misspoke-" He started but I didn't give him a chance to finish that sentence as I was kissing him deeply.

I broke it and glared at him fiercely. "You have never misspoken in the entire time I've known you Julius Monrey and that, my good man, is a very long time."

Julius stared at me in confusion before roaring in laughter. I simply smiled.

I hope I'm not just imagining this again.

Yellow can be a real pain sometimes.


End file.
